1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a driving assembly for a toy gun, and more particularly to a driving assembly that is detachable and efficient.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional driving assembly of a toy gun mainly comprises a piston device and a power-transmitting device. The piston device and the power-transmitting device are co-operated and mounted within a pair of symmetrical casings to compose the toy gun. Therefore, the piston device and the power-transmitting device are not separable from each other after both devices are attached inside the toy gun.
When the toy gun is used over a long period of time, the power-14 transmitting device needs to be cleaned and repaired. With regard to the undetachable situation of the conventional driving assembly, repairing the toy gun is troublesome and time-consuming because the whole toy gun has to be disassembled. Moreover, the power-transmitting device is easily worn out because of abrasion and the piston device can no longer be activated precisely and powerfully.
The present invention has arisen to provide a detachable driving assembly for a toy gun to eliminate or obviate the drawbacks of the conventional driving assembly.